Corrupted Sanctuary
by zap777
Summary: This story details how the Rogue Monastery fell to Andariel and her demonic forces. Part 1 of 2. Please R&R!


Kashya sat tiredly against the cold stone of the catacomb walls. The only source of light, a single dying torch, flickered gently across from her. The light from the torch illuminated her, highlighting the sweat and grime that was streaked on her face. Her brown eyes revealed a deep weariness that was clear for everyone to see. All around her, the remnants of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye sat, either sleeping or eating what could've been their final meal.  
  
"Here commander, drink this."  
  
Kashya turned her head and saw another rogue, Flavie, unsteadily holding a small jug of water out to her. Kashya looked and noticed a large bloody strip of cloth wrapped tightly around Flavie's arm. She stared at the fresh wound before shaking her crimson haired head.  
  
"You drink it." She said, facing forward once more, "We'll be moving out soon. You'll need the strength."  
  
Flavie nodded and painfully sat down next to her, slowly sipping the water.  
  
"It almost seems unreal." She said quietly after a moment's passing.  
  
"Hm?" Kashya asked as she surveyed the wounded sisters.  
  
"This whole situation. It just does not seem like this could've happened. Our monastery should've been impregnable."  
  
Kashya responded with a rueful look upon her face. "No one expected this. Not even Akara."  
  
Flavie sighed heavily and drew her knees up to her chest, in an almost cocoon-like shape. Kashya looked over and patted her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Have courage, Flavie. I don't intend to let those damned things take over the monastery just yet. Don't worry." With that said, the expression on Kashya's face turned to one of anger and determination, as she stood up and whistled across the room.  
  
A rogue sitting at a small wooden table with her head resting on her arms looked up. After making eye contact with Kashya, the sister stood up, revealing her tall figure. As she walked, her waist length black hair swayed behind her, making her seem even taller. Her sword and long bow strapped to her back clanked noisily against the dulled helm she held under one arm.  
  
"What do you think, Raven?" Kashya asked as the rogue came up to her.  
  
Blood Raven set her helm down onto an empty oak barrel and glanced at the large wooden door across the room from them. Several large pieces of timber had been propped against it, acting as gigantic doorstops.  
  
"Well, how are we doing on arrows?" Blood Raven asked, noticing Kashya's quiver only contained a handful of arrows.  
  
"Not good, we almost ran dry after we were pushed past the inner cloister. However, there's a weapon stash in the cathedral, if we can get to it." Kashya answered.  
  
Blood Raven nodded. "Okay, that's our first priority. Second, go look for survivors-"  
  
"I don't think there's a chance that we'll find any . . ." Kashya interrupted quietly, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Nevertheless, that's our second priority. Third, when we get to the cathedral, we force the invaders out. If we can bar the doors, we can buy ourselves some time to re-arm." Blood Raven said, unperturbed by Kashya's interruption.  
  
"And then?"  
  
Blood Raven placed her battered helm on her head. "And then we keep fighting. We keep fighting until the demon scum is repelled from our home."  
  
Kashya nodded and stretched her hand out. Blood Raven looked out from in between strands of jet-black hair and spotted her hand. They mutually clasped each other's forearms and locked eyes.  
  
"Let your inner-sight be your guide. Fight well, sister." Kashya said to Blood Raven.  
  
Blood Raven grinned and repeated the phrase to her comrade-in-arms. They released and began shouting to rally the sisters.  
  
"To arms, sisters! We fight!" Blood Raven shouted, unsheathing her sword.  
  
The wounded rogues in the room, startled by the sudden noise, quickly stood up and readied their weapons and armor, ready to follow orders from their two remaining commanders.  
  
"Our ancestors built this glorious fortress over hundreds of years! Will we let such a disgusting presence corrupt our home in only two days?" Kashya shouted into the large group of rogues.  
  
The rogues all shook their heads and loudly shouted back to Kashya a negative response.  
  
"Will you let your own sisters die at the hands of demons? Will you stand by as they advance on us?" Raven shouted.  
  
A resounding "No!" was chanted back at her, as well as a torrent of cheers and war cries.  
  
"Then we fight now! Let's show the hellspawn what our order can do!"  
  
The large storeroom had erupted into an atmosphere of newfound vigor and hope as the two commanders continued to rejuvenate the sisters. Kashya turned to face a dark corner of the room. In the gloom, she made out a figure sitting quietly, with its legs crossed in a meditative position.  
  
"Akara? Will you give us your blessing?" Kashya asked, going over to the figure.  
  
Akara uncrossed her legs and slowly stood up, letting her floor- length purple robe fall to the floor. Her face, although partially hidden, revealed a multitude of wrinkles, a sign of her old age.  
  
"Of course, child. Gather the sisters. I will be happy to give you my blessing." Akara said, walking over to the cheering rogues.  
  
Blood Raven saw Akara coming and quieted the boisterous sisters down. The old priestess stretched her arm out, with her hand over the crowd.  
  
"Sisters of the Sightless Eye, you have faced danger in the past, and you will face danger now. I bid you go into battle with a full heart. Do not let up, for that way lies failure. Let your inner-sight be your guide, your light, and your implement of war. Sisters, you have my blessing." Akara said solemnly, eyes closed.  
  
The rogues remained silent after Akara concluded her blessing.  
  
"Let's go!" Kashya shouted, picking up her war bow.  
  
The cheering resumed once more as they headed towards the fortified wooden door. A short row of archers lined up in front of the door, each with an arrow nocked in their bowstrings.  
  
"Fire a short volley if there is a large enemy presence! If not, I want a row of spears guarding the archers as we advance down the hallway!" Blood Raven commanded.  
  
"The rest of you, follow the lead group, take any shot that is necessary. One arrow, one kill!" Kashya also commanded.  
  
Two rogues on both sides of the door prepared to kick down the timber propped against the door. They waited for Blood Raven's signal. A delicate hand came down on Raven's shoulder.  
  
"Blood Raven, before you go, I must confess," Akara said quietly to Blood Raven, before she gave the signal, "I am sorry . . . I feel as if this is my fault. I should have seen this beforehand."  
  
Blood Raven shook her head and placed her gloved hand on top of Akara's frail hand.  
  
"No one is to blame. Now relax, this will all soon be over."  
  
Akara nodded, faintly smiling. She never knew how true those words would turn out to be.  
  
END OF PART ONE Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope you guy's liked the first chapter. For those of you who actually did like it, expect a final chapter soon. I don't want to drag it out too long. Please read and review! 


End file.
